HBRa3
Property of Sentinel Defense Corps, read at your own risk! The HBRa3 is an American-Nexusian collaboration result for an Assault Rifle to become the standard issue weapon of future soldiers. History Ever since the 2018 M4 Replacement Program,after the usage of the XM8, the US Shared the Nexusians their concept,they accepted the contract as their standard issue rifle. The A1 and A2 concepts were succesful but was heavy like a battle rifle for someone to wield and use effectively However,the A3 Variant reduced the overall weight by 25% by redesigning it and using 100% Nexusium Alloy frame. 2037 started the use of the rifle,used by the US,USMC and SDC in the Second Korean War,equipped and used the A.R as the default standard weapon. War against Atlas Defense Front The Atlas Defense Front, another rival of the Sentinel Defense Corps in terms of power and the race of eliminating any evil threats,brought interest in the concept but was used rarely because they find it Expensive. It was used until it was slowly replaced by the X22 Assault Rifle in 2060. Overview Weapon infobox statistics rated from 1-10 The HBRa3 behaves almost like the ACR from the modern era, an easy to use Assault Rifle that can adapt at any situation. The Accuracy of the weapon was even compared to a Sniper Rifle;Such Skilled user would hit 90% of every targets in medium and long range engagements. The damage of the premium 5.56/6.8mm Round is considered to be an "Armor-Puncher", was able to penetrate a Tree bark effortless and surfaces instantly. The Fire Rate was slower than most Assault Rifles,but most models clocked at 728 RPM,with some rare models clocking at 769 RPM,this will negate the frequencies of ammo shortage because it chews ammo slower. Hipfiring the weapon is not recommended,but its hipfire spread is tight enough to be accurate to be hipfired in Close Quarters. The Lightweigthness of the weapon explains its very good handling characteristics; a trained user can aim at the estimated speed of 0.225 Milliseconds. It is the best rifle in terms of modularity rivaling the cutting edge designs IMR and the B-27,with Optics being the most favorable to enhance the accuracy and magnification at the sight of combat. Reload was fast, a recurring trait in Assault Rifles. Specifications *Weight: 8.1 Pounds,9.4 Pounds (Extended Magazine) 7.5 Pounds,9 Pounds (Extended Magazine) *Lenght:Estimated to be 998mm *Caliber: 5.56x45mm Oberon FMJ/6.8x43mm Oberon FMJ *Effective Range: 870 Meters (Uncustomized Variant),1150 Meters (With Optics) *Bullet Speed: Estimated to be 1950m/s *Material: Nexusium Weapon Reviews Nick Bale "Never failed,was not that different from our own ACR Rifle." Andrew Clemayne "Was even better than the sci-fi wannabe IMR and B-27 Rifles." William Church "Looks like its an ACR in a futuristic frame,Awesome. Leah Palmer "I will prefer this over the Sci-Fi wannabe B-27." Gallery HBRa3.png|Left Side Render (Transparent) HBR FPS.png|First Person View (Soldier's HUD/Normal Vision without Background.) Habar Reload.png|Reloading. Trivia *To Ensure the weapon cannot fall in the wrong hands,the rifle is only coded to Soldiers. *"Oberon" Rounds are made out of Tungsten Alloy,which explains its heavily augmented penetrating power. *Serial Number:NX-160 Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Sentinel Defense Corps Category:United States Category:Weapons